


King Lucifer

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, King and Queens, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Slave Trade, Tragedy, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He isn't a bad person...He really likes you, and he is just an idiot that doesn't know what he is doing. I can't force you to love him, but believe me when I say that, for his sake, I'm willing to carry my mom's name"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tale as Old as Time

This is a story, that happened so long ago, that there are very few people who actually remember it, and definitely, I'm the only one who can tell you this story, as it should. Because even those who already have wrinkles on their face, and have seen the face of their great-grandchildren,  have a faded memory, that would make them tell you this story as if it were another. something else.

So I came here to tell you this story, so no one forgets.

I suppose I should begin, where all bedtime stories begin, although this isn't exactly a kid's story.

Once upon a time ...

In a faraway kingdom, so far away that his name has disappeared from the maps and in from which the only thing you can remember, are the trees that were so tall and so big that they seemed to touch the sky. There, a small ruler, lived.

The small ruler, of a not so small kingdom, lived in the most beautiful palace you could ever imagine. That little ruler had everything any king could wish for. Furniture, money, high performance horses, and even more servants than you may think necessary.

That palace was the dream of anyone.

In that palace lived the little king.

The little king ruled from his beautiful palace all over his not so little kingdom, which was called:

"The kingdom of Lucifer"

And the name was well deserved.

 For life there was certainly hell.

There was no money, no food; not even the tiniest piece of bread. No medicines, so you were considered lucky if you died a painless death as murder , not hunger or illness. It was no surprise, half of them crazy, a fourth was about to be, and the only ones left, were the king´s favorites.

"Why is this happening?" Many wondered.

"It's logical!" Responded the not so crazy. "It's the king's fault!"

And if they had not lost their mind yet, they were about to be, because the king listened to everything.

"Off with their heads."

With a simple command, he could end their lives without having to worry about them losing their sanity first.

No one could oppose him, so the rest couldn’t do more than lower their heads and accept fate.

However, the name "Lucifer” wasn’t heard yet. The name "Devil" perhaps, but what it took him to earn the name of "King of Demons" was the cruel war he unleashed.

The little king was in love with a beautiful princess, he wanted to marry. Many say that she couldn’t be compared to nothing, without it being an offense to her beauty. The only thing that was as big as her beauty, was her tender heart.

However, when the king proposed to the beautiful princess, all he got was her rejection. She said that her heart, already, belonged to someone else. The king begged the princess to accept his proposal, but she flatly refused it, until one day, the king heard her say that their "beloved person" lived on the village of the green forest.

That evening, the king, very quietly, gave the order.

"Let the green village, perish."

Blood was spilled, the flames consumed not only trees but also the people who lived in the peaceful green village. The screams were eternal and not a single soul got rid of that punishment. Many could not sleep with the cries of the people still in their minds.

The king slept peacefully that night.

"Lucifer"  was given the next morning. The king did not care.

The days after that incident, couldn't be more silent, and though the air was tense, the days passed like they normally would.

The king could not be happier with how quiet the place outside the palace was.

Until the day in which everything turned into chaos.

It was simple, but extreme.

"Kill Lucifer!"

It was the battle cry that someone gave at the top of their lungs, the last day just before sunset.

They carried spears, shotguns, pistols and knives, anything they could use to defend from the guards. There were even some children, in that huge crowd of people, wearing slingshot in their tiny hands, as if they would actually be useful.

Most went to fight, few were those who stayed to take care of the houses, the sick and children who could not fight. But in each hundred villagers, only one stayed.  Was it male or female, old or young, they all had left their homes, directed to  the palace.

The troops were commanded by two people. A girl with golden hair and blue mask, and a guy in heavy pitch black armor.

There wasn’t, even a word heard from the king since then.

Many say they killed him and threw the body into the ocean or incinerated, as all the bodies of the green town. Others say he was locked in a cell without food, to suffer what thousands suffered from hunger and disease until his last day alive, and that even today the corpse is there.

There are many versions and all say one thing I can assure you.

"King lamented his last moment of life."

As for the kingdom, I can't say much, else than that at the end of the day, that was what the people wanted. As have all those versions said, the kingdom was never happier, finally getting rid of slavery that the evil king impossed, they were safe and they lived happily ever after.

Okay.

That's the story that the few who remembers know. The story that everyone in their time, told their children.

I'm not here to tell you that story though.

I'm here to tell you, about a story about so much more. 

I suppose I should begin, where all bedtime stories begins, though this is not exactly a children's story.

Once upon a time ...


	2. Preface 1

 

First of all, I should say that "the little king", wasn’t called this way because of his height or size, but rather by the tender age that had to bear the weight of the crown on his head, after the death of his father, a sudden illness I should say. And he, in fact, had a name.

 His name was Kageyama Tobio.

And his story doesn’t begin there, in the revolution, or when he met the princess, much less when he assumed the throne.

It starts way back in time.

The kingdom, unlike those stories wants you to believe, was not a nice place.

Since before it was known as the "Kingdom of Lucifer" this place was known as the Kingdom of Inhumanity.

In every corner you could buy both slaves and prostitutes, and armed prisoners were as common. They always escaped from neighboring countries, searching refugee in this cruel Kingdom.

Having said this ... maybe we should start.

In the forest of The Thousand and Hundred Years, a place hidden of the human eye, little after midnight, a single girl was walking in the woods. In her hands, she had a basket with some bread and milk, covered by a blanket, which she had made herself, after waiting for the train to reach the station.

-Come with me to the laberynth...-Moving up and down as she walked and sang, surely you would take her for crazy, especially when it's midnight. –Where my hopes and dreams reside...

Her hair was beautiful even in the moonlight, and her somewhat pale complexion, matched her beautiful copper-colored eyes.

-Excuse me, Miss ... -A voice caught her attention. An old lady, covered in wrinkles approached her, with some difficulty.- Got a second?

-Are you, perhaps lost, ma'am? -Asked the woman with a smile.- It's so late.  Someone like you shouldn’t be out here so late, you know? - Her smile turned dark. -It can be very dangerous...

-Of course I know, darling. -She answered, making the sincere smile back to the face of the girl. - I just need you to accompany me to my home ... It's very near here, on the Green Villag...

-The Green Village? -The woman with a lively but calm walk, began to follow the old lad, in the deep forest.-Isn't it very close to that country so bloodthirsty?

-The Kingdom of Inhumanity? Ahhh ... -The old lady hesitated a while -... Yes, but do not worry dear, the kingdom won't mess with the ones of green ... unless you mess with them first.

 - I see ... -Said the girl entertained. With a switch, the fascinated and amused eyes of the girl, turned dark.-Miss ... Why do you need me to guide you to your home, when you know the way by heart...

-You are a very observant ... -Said the old lady, pulling a knife from her pocket.-Pity you're so slow, dear.

With a swift movement, the old woman laid on the ground, writhing in pain.

-It seems you do not know me, sweetheart.-Said the girl smiling happily-My name is Hinata. Naru Hinata. She picked up the knife from the old woman and sat right beside her, lifting her head, by pulling her hair, to look into her eyes.-Although, of course, only you know my real name ... Most know me as ... "The Red" – She said grinning before the astonished gaze of the old woman. Naru, held the knife to her neck.-You know who are the only ones I give my name to, right? To the dead.

With the knife she sliced her neck open..

A cry was heard in the forest, and Naru immediately dropped the knife, and took in her arms, the backpack that she had.

-Easy, easy, sweetie ... Quiet ... -With a soft voice said, she took something from her backpack.-Do not worry, mom took care of annoying woman….-She said with a huge smile on her face. -We are almost in the green village ... The lady here was very helpful in giving us directions, so we have to follow, right?-She took the milk that was in the basket and fed her baby, instantly the crying stopped.-There, there…Sleep for a little while more…I´ll wake you up when we get there, Shouyo.

She took the child in her arms, and knowing that there were no more people that could hurt them, she kept going.

\- Come with me to the labeyrnth... Where my hopes and dreams reside ... I'm sure will find a place... To live...In peace...

* * *

\- "The Red" ... Murmured the king at the papers he had in his hand. The image of a girl, made with charcoal, could be seen between the lines of the paper. -Murder, thief and an especially great kidnapper...

-You should not worry so much about someone, let alone a girl on a day like today ... –Said the queen with an annoyed snort.-Your child could be born at any time, and you are more concerned about a woman who you don´t even know.

The king smiled at his wife, leaving aside the papers.

-No need to get jealous, Himitsu ... -The king said, taking her hand, and raising it to his lips to kiss delicately the back.-No woman in this world that can get my attention, more than my beloved queen.

Himitsu The queen laughed, tickled by her hand.

-I love it when you call me “My beloved Queen."-She sighed as she rubbed her swollen belly.- Have you decided how we should name him or her?

-Not yet ... What about Sora? -He asked cheerfully.

-Sora? No! -Himitsu said offended and the king only laughed.-No way Tokka! Think of another name.

-Why? I like Sora.

-I want something more... Tobio would be very nice...

-Tobio? –He asked confused. – I doubt that will the impact needed, Himitsu...

-The impact the name Kageyama makes is more than enough! –She replied angrily, but the king only smiled at his beloved.

-All right ... I'll think of another name Himitsu ... Something that does not cause much impact.

-Good. -And that finally said. Tokka was rewarded by the smile of Himitsu.

-My king- Said the doctor, entering the room.-I have to ask you to leave the room to begin with the queen´s treatment.

Tokka sighed, but smiled at Himitsu.

-I'll be back soon, dear.

Himitsu smiled back.

-I'll wait.

The king's face turned serious, rapidly calling his counselor.

-Put Guards at every entrance in the castle and kingdom, "The Red" is very dangerous, and I suspect it might...

With this, the king left the room, leaving the doctor alone with the queen, and expectant mother.

-Are you sure you don't want to tell your highness? -Asked the doctor, Himitsu.-It will be extremely difficult, I really recommend to prepare the king...

-Everything will be fine ... -Himitsu sighed, dropping into bed.-Tokka is very worried and would not leave the room if he knew... He has a kingdom to care... Also, I´m sure everything will be just fine-She told him with a smile and pride in his face.- I am nothing weak after all!

The doctor smiled.

-You sure are not, my lady.

* * *

No one turned to see her, she always had her head down, always accepting her fate. There was no reason to lift her head, or reason to say no.

The murmurs grew, but said nothing, not because she didn't want to tell them to be quiet, but because she could not. She could not say a thing. So she had been told since she was very young "Do not talk"

Her tummy grew larger each day and embarrassment with it.

"Why?" She asked all the time "Why did it have to be me?"

She sat on the bench, next to the bakery, rubbing her tummy, gently.

-You know…- She spoke in a very soft voice, feeling the sunlight in her face, while hiding the distance between large trees. -Maybe ... Just maybe ... Had we been born in another time ... –She let out a sight and a small smile.-And definitely in another place...Surely ...We  would have been able to be happy ... Maybe even you ... could have survived...Maybe even born ... I do not know how I feel ...

She did not dare to name it. Even if she was strong enough and luck favored them, and could give birth without complications...It would die in less than a week.

"After all ..." she thought to herself. "I can barely survive myself..."

-Damn it the day I met him ...- She said with bitterness and sadness in his monotone voice.

-You should not be swearing, dear friend.-A voice said from above. Without looking up, she replied.

-I'm Sorry.

-Hey...- A voice she didn't know called.-It's rude not to look atpeople in the eye when you speak!

Surprised, she looked up for the first time to see hazel eyes looking at her kindly.

-What's wrong? Why are youstill there? Come with me! I don't have a home yet, but it would be nice to have someone who will wait for me when I have one.

The smile of the girl was stunning and incredibly friendly. She held out her hand, waiting for the grab.

-Okay ...

They started walking together, and like always she walked behind.

-I'm lonely, come here-The girl called and pulled her arm to his side.

-I'm Sorry.

-Don´t apologize- She smiled.-What´s your name?

She was silent, not knowing whether she should tell her name or not.

-It's not a very special name ...

-But what a fool!-She cried so dramatically.- I can't ask for your name without give you mine!

She smiled with happiness.

-My name Hinata Naru, just call me Naru..Now tell me yours?

She let out a shy smile, and replied.

-Tsukkishima Reiga...

I suppose, that was where it all began. This is the best beginning I can give you.

It all started when the Queen was about to give birth in the Kingdom of inhumanity and the king began to organize to kill the killer, just when the assasin mother befriended the pregnant prostitute on the streets of the Green Village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too tired sorry...You know? Is tiring writting it in spanish and then transalting it in english...I´ve been trying to finish this for like one or two weeks...If you spot any mistake, please tell me !


	3. Preface 2

What happened later can be considered by some irrelevant, for others something very important ... For me it was just another fact of the things that happened. But well, after watching for so many centuries as things have gone, there are few things that catch my eye and make me think they  are worth to be mentioned.

Reiga had her baby about a week later, Naru was the one which served as midwife, after all even in the beautiful and peaceful Green Village, prostitutes were frowned upon. I never quite understood human nature, but apparently a prostitute, at those times had the same value as a piece of furniture. It was a cruel thingl that even the pregnant, weren’t given the necessary medical attention.

"I also didn’t have a doctor when I was giving birth." Naru said. "Well, more like I didn’t have the right to have a doctor..."

"Why not?" Asked Reiga.

"It's difficult to explain ... But never mind, at least because of that I can help Reiga. And I also learned the basics to treat wounds, so I don’t mind."

Despite all the pain, that the child had caused her, when  Reiga held him in her arms, she felt just like Naru had told her that he was a blessing.

"Now we both have a couple of blessings." Said Naru, smiling while holding  Shouyo in her arms, both sitting on the floor of the house that Naru had managed to make so they could live. It was not big nor splendid, but it was more than Reiga had ever dreamed of.

"Yes ... I am really happy to have you,  Naru ..." She smiled back. "Though I still don’t have a name for my little one ... How did you choose to name him Shouyo?

Natsu's smile, turned sad.

"Shouyo means 'Fly.' ... I'm not someone pure, Reiga ... I am somebody, as many say, that should be locked in a cell for the rest of their life ... They are probably right, but I can’t help ... I can’t help, wanting to be free. When I had Shouyo, I was sure I would never be able to taste freedom again, locked up in that cell, but ... I wanted Shouyo to be it. 'Fly' I wanted him to fly away from that horrible place, and become someone important ... "

"I see ..." murmured Reiga. "But, it doesn’t matter to me if you are pure or not, Naru. You're talking with a prostitute after all ..."

Naru laughed, but Reiga couldn’t see a single bit of happiness in her laughter.

"I can assure you that you are so much more pure than me, Reiga."

Reiga looked away.

"A name?" She asked looking at her son. He smiled slightly. "His name is Kei ..."

"Kei?"

Reiga nodded.

"My beautiful 'blessing.' "

As for the king ...

The king didn’t leave his room for the next month, and he didn't let her beloved´s body be moved.

Even if the king was known as "The King of the kingdom of inhumanity"

It was sure, that he didn't love something as much as he loved his wife.

When the king finally came out of the room, the servants rushed to ask him what he wanted.

-Why are not you working? -He replied. -"The Red" is still alive.

Immediately the whole court went to work.

Soon, an old lady, that was called Nana Sugawara, the old lady that used to be the queen's personal maid, approached him with a baby in her hands.

-Your Highness ... Your son ...-She said, uncovering the little boy's head.

The king looked at the baby with disgust.

-I have no son ... All I see is a murderer.-

Nana just sighed, watching as the king walked away from his son.

-You will regret it, Tokka ... Himitsu wouldn´t have wanted this , not for the little one nor for you ...-  She looked down at the tiny kid she held in her arms. -Do not listen to the evil ogre ... I'll look after you until I die ... which unfortunately will not be long. - She laughed so very quietly, starting to walk down the halls. She seemed like a crazy one talking to herself as she walked, but that didn't matter. The little boy was going to need a lot love. -But do not worry, my dear child ... If not me, my son Koushi, will take care of you. He is a very friendly guy... Oh, but how clumsy I am ... we have not given you a name yet Is it not? Well, your mother was always my little one, so you will be too ... My little Kageyama Tobio ... How I wish my Himitsu had stayed with the name of their original family it did not matter that she was adopted, her family gave it all for her ... Don´t you think it would have been nicer a name like 'Hinata Tobio'? Too bad ... I wonder if her sister is still alive ... The poor Naru, was always a trouble maker ... Had I ever told you about the time ...? "

The wheels of fate began to turn again.

-I have to go.- Naru told her next morning. -They're increasing security in the neighboring kingdom ...

-Go?" Reiga asked scared. -No you can´t go Naru! The neighboring kingdom? It is the Kingdom of inhumanity! They'll kill you! -

-Probably,- said Naru sad with Shouyo hands. -But that's the place I belong to ... That is the place where Shouyo  will be able to have a future ...

-Naru ...

-Reiga ... Listen to me ...- Naru said, very sad. -Only you know my name ... I do not want you to tell anyone else, okay?"

Reiga nodded.

Naru smiled for the last time, to her only friend.

\- 'The Red' was never here.-

  Wish I could tell you they met again. Wish I could say that Naru backed off and returned to Reiga's side. Wish I could say that both lived many years, finally happy with their children. I wish I could  say that the guards never caught Naru. I wish I could  tell you that the baby was never abandoned.

Maybe so, the tragedy would have never happened between the two kingdoms.

-Damn ... -Naru muttered, finding herself being cornered in an alley.- Maybe I was naive to think that stupid king would forgive me ...

She sighed, dropping her eyes on the baby in his hands.

-My little Shouyo ... I'm really sorry ... I seriously thought ... That we both could be saved...

"But a happy ending is never our ending ..."

Desperate to at least save her son, Naru, hid the fragile body of the child of just seven months old, among the papers of the alley.

-Really ... I'm sorry ...

"If someone had told me eight months ago, I would weep for him, that stupid bastard´s baby, who locked me in that cell ... I would not have believed them."

Gathering all her strength, Naru ran.

Even covered in blood and on the verge of collapsing, she didn't stop running. Her life was already sealed. She wouldn't live, but while that stupid king did not know she had a child, and that child was alive ... Shouyo would have a chance to live.

In less than an hour, they caught "The Red" and in less than three, she was executed on the guillotine.

And in that alley, a woman found the baby.

-Hinata ... Shouyo...- It was written in the arm of the baby that was sleeping peacefully. The old lady smiled.-Such a fate lies to you, young boy...Such a fate can only be done by Lucifer himself...Such a cruel fate...

The woman left the alley, walking to meet a man, who was holding the chains around the necks of the people.

-When he grows up ...- Said the old lady.-He´ll give us plenty of money.

-You think?- Asked man- I think he looks really weak ... He will die shortly.

-Trust me.- said the woman sure of her words.- My intuition never fails me. This child will be a great slave.


	4. Chapter 1

How sad it was that day, it's the least I can say. A sealed fate as that of his mother. "As a slave be born as a slave be dead." It was what he was taught since. "You can never have freedom. You can never fly. "

ELEVEN YEARS LATER

The music box was something familiar. Whenever it began to play at exactly six o'clock, everyone knew they must hide.

He went to the room with the other children who are at the same place, and hides under the covers.

A music box is not good.

He over his ears, but everything can still be heard as the others around him cry and moan of fear.

"Shut up!" He shouted desperately in his mind, not only because their whining made him want to mourn more, but because if they didn´t shut up, it would not be the Old Loiser who would shut them up.

He let out a sob upon hearing the groans from the other side of the wall.

They were the screams of the girls.

Those same girls who he always greets in the morning, those same girls he helped to be clean themselves up after each night, those same girls who he dares to call his friends ...

They are the same to those who cry for more on the other side of the wall.

In this place, some call brothel, others call it a whore´s house.

He calls it hell.

He was lucky to be relatively young, and be destined for something more than a slave ... for such people. Being born as a man, gave him the opportunity to work as a mule.

His friends were not so lucky.

They had begun to do such things, since they were about ten years, if not before, elsewhere.

He closed his eyes tightly to hear the door burst open.

-Shut up!-That voice that made him tremble with fear, came back.-Don't bother the customers!

He prayed that he wouldn´t take him. Not him. He had not cried. He had not done anything wrong ...

When that hand, cold and greasy landed on his shoulder, he realized that once again, he whoever would listen, did not listen.

The coup was quick but powerful. The leather made a red line down her back as she tried to stifle the cry that peeked through her throat.

He could not scream. If he screamed pain only increased.

Three more lashes on his back, he was left on the edge, but somehow he could not understand, managed to stifle her screams. The released are as delicately as taken.

His back burned and as soon as he hears the door close, he let out the tears on his cheeks. He said nothing. He made no sound. Because he knew there was no point.

That was his life, since he could remember. As a slave born as a slave be dead. There was no choice.

And soon, it would not be just that.

Although, technically, he had no owner. He worked at the old Loiser brothel just because his owner Taka still could not sell him, because even if managed to sell him, it would be very little. According to Mr. Taka as soon as he is old enough, and have a person willing to give what they had invested in it, he could become someone else´s.

And they expect it to be soon.

He didn´t want to end, like some guys did last year, sold to Old Loiser, who would take advantage of any body that could function.

He shuddered as he heard the screams of the girls, who already had long since stopped trying to be people.

It was not easy to live as a slave, even though technically he wasn´t one yet.

Children who are too small, can´t work as a slave. They can hardly stand up for themselves and not make a mess, most wait until children are aged enough to work. That age, in the Kingdom of inhumanity was twelve years old.

At twelve, a child can already do many things, and can at least begin to serve in the most basic things of home. At least in this kingdom, you were male or female, you are treated the same, if you were a slave, as a piece of furniture, so there were no rules for the genre. You could use both men and women, and not matter how.

Shouyo was about to meet the "Limit age" in a few months.

-Wake up!

The voice of the old Loiser rumbled in his ears, waking him up abruptly.

He shook off an arm from his torso and a foot off of his ribs. The sleeping room reeked of everything, and nothing that Hinata knew, but he wasn´t surprised, in that room, there were at least twenty guys.

He stood up, trying to avoid waking the others. The old Loiser, always called twice, at exactly five in the morning and again at five twenty in the morning. The first time was to awaken the oldest, they had to stand on the corner long before the young. In all, Hinata was the younger (The younger than he were in another room or dead), and the time when all the kids woke up to the second cry of the old Loiser, he almost always ended crushed or injured more than necessary, unless of course he stood up twenty minutes before, leave the room and hope that no one would find out, so you have, even a few moments of peace.

It was not pleasant to live in the conditions in which he lived, but that was the way it was, and he better started learning.

-Kid! – Someone shouted, feeling a chill as he recognized the voice. It was not the voice of the old Loiser that could all in all, wasn´t a bad woman. It was a serious and strong voice that made him shudder-Come here!

He did not answer back. It should not, could not, it was wrong.

That is what they had taught him.

If you answered something to the owner, things just end up worse.             

.-.-.

Realizing the mountain of books I had in front of him, Tobio sighed.

He took his place at the desk, that he could barely reach, even if he was a little bigger for his age.

-Kageyama ... -Someone called out from the door, while he opened the first book.- May come in?

-Yeah…-He said no more as he started to read.

The door opened, but did not pay much attention, he was more concerned about the country's history at that time.

-Oh for God´s sake ... Tokka is killing you with homework ... - Nana's voice was heard, making Tobio lift his head. Nana's sweet smile and her son Koushi, received him with some tea. -No need to get stressed my child.

Tobio nodded, and looked at the books.

Nana sighed, Koushi worried look only increased. Both left the tea in room and exited.

-His Majesty is putting a lot of pressure on Tobio... -sighed Koushi serving the tea for Tobio. Koushi's voice was interrupted by the coughing of Nana.-Mama!

-I'm fine, Koushi. Quiet down a little...- Nana said, without making a fuss.-But you should not say things like that to His majesty, even when you're absolutely right ... It's polite.- said Nana scolding him slightly, but her smile never left her face

Koushi smiled back and took the cup of tea from her hands.

He entered the room, watching with some sadness, as Tobio, started to get stressed over the number of books that he was trying to memorize.

-You shouldn’t pressure yourself so much, prince ...- Koushi said softly, as he left the tea by his side- It´s never good that someone so young feels that way.

 

-I'm fine- He replied, taking a sip of the tea.-It´s something the prince of the kingdom he can needs to do.

Koushi sighed.

He looked out the window, and with a smile, trying to keep Tobio away from those thoughts so destructive, he said:

-The sun is beautiful today ... It might be a good idea to take a walk ...

He looked away from his history book that was holding

-Maybe ...-said softly, but finally just shook his head and returned to his book.

Kosuhi gaze was filled with sadness, but not stopped trying.

-Isn´t your birthday near? Next month, if I remember correctly...

Tobio nodded, never looking away from the book.

-What would you want as a gift?-Koushi asked, trying to lighten the mood.

The silence remained for a few moments, and Koushi thought he failed again trying to have a conversation with the prince. But it was not.

-... I think- Kageyama said, looking straight into Koushi´s eyes for the first time this day.-That it would be nice to have a pet ...

Koushi smiled at him, and although he knew that a pet was impossible he wasn´t going to tell that to the little prince.

-Really? What kind of pet? A dog maybe?

Tobio shook his head.

-A cat?

He shook it again.

-I do not want something like that... I want something that can fly.

-Fly? - Koushi asked confused.-Why so?

Tobio shoulders cringed.

-It would be nice ...

Moved, because for the fist time, Tobio told him something he really wanted, not something that was supposed to be desired, Koushi smiled.

-Then a bird ... I'll try to get one for your birthday.

Nana's voice, made Koushi excese himself, leaving Tobio in the room, studying.

Koushi didn´t think that conversation was more than that. He did not think those questions and phrases, were processed in such a deep way, for the child of only eleven years.

-A beautiful day ... -Tobio sighed, looking out the window. He shook his head slightly. -Not today ...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata got up in the morning, as usual, before anyone else in the room and went to the room next to the other.

-Nishinoya?- Asked in a weak voice knocking on the door lightly.

-Woke up already, Sho? -said a tired voice from the inside-Coming…

Hinata sighed, je hated so see his friend like this, but after some time, he ended accustomed to such things. He could not deny what was happening, and after all, there was a strong possibility that he would end in that situation if nobody bought him within a month.

-Next month?!- He asked shocked Nishinoya.-So soon?!

Hinata nodded.

The Taka, was not someone who will like to wait longer than necessary.

-He says that if I do not manage to sell in the span of a month ... I will be sell to the Old Loiser ...

Nishinoya struck a blow to the ground, while saying something close to "That son of a bitch"

-It's a very short time ... –He said angry.

Hinata shrugged his shoulders and sat on the bench. How it was not from anyone, he could do relatively few things. As long someone was watching. Nishinoya who was watching and who he was supposed to help. His job was to make sure that if someone bought  Nishinoya, either at night or in the day would pay and persuade them to buy him.

-At least I could be with you ...- softly said.

Nishinoya sighed and ruffled his hair.

-Maybe, Shouyo, but this is not a place for you ... ... This business is more cruel than you think. Be sure to get someone to buy you before you reach the limit.

Hinata nodded with a smile.

Talking with Nishinoya always calmed him, though what he said was not necessarily reassuring.

The noise of the wagons was increased and screams were hear.

-Shit!- shouted Nishinoya, taking his hand-The palace guards! If they see us, it´s not going to end well!

They ran down the street, getting into one of the alleys.

-Why we can not see the guards? -Hinata asked.

Nishinoya sighed.

-It's complicated ... Sometimes they don´t do a thing, but some others they can imprison you, depends if you are in the mood or not, most of all ... It's best not to mess with them in any way.

Hinata nodded and saw that the guards passed by both left the alley.

They walked to the corner of the street, which was completely destroyed by the passage of the guards.

-That's weird ... -Nishinoya said, more to himself than to Hinata.-They usually don´t do so much fuss ...

-Nishinoya what is that?- Hinata asked as he saw someone on the street corner.

Nishinoya smiled saddly.

-... I think that is a costumer ...

-So early? -Hinata asked sad.

Nishinoya shoulders shrugged. Like saying, "So it goes".

"This is going to be difficult ..." he thought as he walked. "He is  big enough to hurt without lifting a finger ..." He had the knife securely fastened under the clothes he was wearing. It was always goof to have one, especially when people were so dangerous.

He approached the person and smiled seductively.

-What are you doing here? Want to buy flowers?

He had great confidence in the way they work, not for nothing was a favorite in the brothel, (Not to be something you'll like bragging) So it was weird when someone refused his services, even knowing full well that he was not a woman , so it was a great surprise both to Nishinoya and Hinata, when that person became completely red and started stammering.

-¡N-N-no! I-I do not see those things!

Confused, Yuu came closer to that person.

-Really?- He asked, not as provocatively as he normally would, if not more like he was playing.-Then what someone as handsome as you are here?

Nishinya could not help but let out a small laugh, seeing as that person, even with his height, blushed to his ears, and stammered something, that sounded like a "you're wrong".

Don´t worry, I´m kidding.-Nishinoya tried to calm him down.

This time, he made sure not to be too provocative, as he said those things. I did not want to scare that person.

The boy calmed down a little, but was still blushing.

 

"Maybe because you know you are talking to a prostitute ..."

-I'm looking for ... Um ... A child ..

-Oh? So you prefer younger ones?- He asked with a smile.

"I could not help it, sorry." He told himself to look like the guy becoming even redder and tried again to say "You're wrong" in some way, but could not find the words.

-I'm sorry, I was playing ... -he said trying to calm him down again -But that does not matter. What child exactly?

He was silent for a moment, but then sighed.

\- Black hair and blue eye, I'm not sure exactly where he is ... It's complicated.

Nishinoya nodded.

-Don't worry, if I came to see him I'll tell him you are looking for him... What's your name?

-Asahi Azumane.-finally told him calmly.-But if you find him don´t tell him my name, he´ll run away ... I'll come back in a few days, and you've seen him it would be very kind of you if you told me.

-Roger.- said playfully Nishinoya.- If I see him I'll be sure to tell you.

-Thank you.-He said with such a sincere smile that took Nishinoya totally unprepared.

The boy said goodbye and leaving Yuu, puzzled.

-What's wrong Nishinoya? -Hinata asked, seeing as his friend was watching that Asahi.

Nishinoya let out a laugh, very different from those that Hinata had heard, tall and strong .Those that infected you with sensation after instant, rather it was something quiet, it made you smile, but left you a bitter feeling in the chest.

-So silly ...- Yuu sighed- Just an idiot would believe the words of a prostitute… How could he be so naïve?

But despite what Nishinoya said, Hinata knew it was impossible for him not to keep his word.


	5. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in the neighbouring Kingdom, in the small Green Village, a poor woman falls sick.

Sitting besides her child, Reiga can’t stop coughing. Once again, she doesn’t believe she will make it alive. Even if economically, she's been better since Naru helped her, that still didn't end the "Prostitue" label she had to deal, and few doctors were the ones willing to treat her.

-Kei...-She says softly taking his child hands in hers.-I'm so glad you are still with me...

The boy, barely eleven, refuses to meet her mothers eyes.

Reiga sighs. She can’t blame him. Son of a prostitue that was saved of her cruel destiny, by an assasin.

"Patetic, isn't it, Kei?" She thinks bitterly, letting his hand go. But even if he doesn't want it, she would stay with him. He still needed her, no matter how much he thought she was useless. Besides she promised Naru, she would stay with him no matter what...Because...

-You are my little blessing...-She says as sweetly as she can but he still doesn’t turn his face.

Reiga stares at the door where the doctor, that is supposed to help her, is. But really, she doesn’t expect him to be able to do much.

A girl enters the room, a flute in hand, and Reiga immediately knows who she is.

The little musician of the town.

She sits besides her, without meeting Reiga’s eyes. But it was something really weird, that someone as her, decided to sit next to someone like Reiga.

She feels Kei, slowly starting to fall asleep in her shoulder, and she smiles.

“Even after everything…”She thinks hopefully.”He still loves me…”

Without meaning to, she remember Naru, and that beautiful song she used to sing to the three of them, Shouyo, Kei, and Reiga herself, on those cold winter nights.

She hugs Kei, letting him rest on her arms and she starts humming, just like Naru did, eleven years ago, that sweet song that brings her so many pleasant memories.*

It doesn’t take long before he falls completely asleep, and Reiga smiles, that way she is only able to smile, when she is with Kei.

-Excuse me…-A voice next to Reiga calls, and she confused turns around.-That song is really pretty...What is it called?

Reiga stares for a while, not believing the musician of the town, loved and respected by many, was talking to her.

-Ah! -Finally reacting, and her smile turns sad.- I don’t really know...It used to belong to a really old and dear friend of mine...I guess you could say, that’s the only thing she left behind her for me to remember.

The girl stared at Reiga, like she was searching for something, but in a moment, she smiled.

-That’s really sweet...Do you mind singing it once again? I would like to play it on one of my presentations.

Reiga smiled at her.

-Of course!...Maybe you could even find that friend of mine…

-It would be nice for it to be like that, miss.-The girl agrees.

-Come one dear, no need to be so formal. I’m just an old lady.-She smiles.

-A girl with such pretty eyes, can’t be just an old lady.-The girl answer without turning her eyes away.-Kiyoko Shimizu, pleased to meet you.

The woman, really surprised, but not less pleased answers.

-My pleasure. I’m Tsukkishima Reiga and this is my son Kei. -She said showing the little boy that was sleeping in her arms.

-Your names are really beautiful...What the name of you friend?

-Ahhh...That woman, who knows how many names she had..But for me, she will always be, Hinata Naru.

* * *

During the afternoon, when Nishinoya started working, and it still wasn’t time for him to return to the brothel, Hinata could walk a little over the Old Loiser’s area. It wasn’t the biggest area, but it was certain that the Old Loiser was a really powerful woman.

She had lots of clients, and lots of people working for her. How she was friend of Taka, those who slaves who couldn’t be sold, or in Nishinoya’s case, who couldn’t “behave like slaves”, she bought them for a little less, and she could use them as she wanted.

He continued walking, trying not to meet anyone’s gaze while doing it.

He stopped in front of the antique shop, of the mister Takeda. A cheerful and kind man, that even if he was considered a slave, he welcomed him with a bright smile. And everytime he could, he passed by.

Someone pulled his arm and threw him to the floor before he could react.

-You are the one who is always with the little Nishi, right?

“That voice…” Hinata recognizes the husky and lustful voice, as a shiver runs down his spine. One of Nishinoya’s customers.

-He is working at the moment, sir…-He tried to get up, but he was shaking in fear. The man was drunk, and those were the hardest to predict. They could do anything, without warning.

-What? -He asked, dragging the “a”. He was angry, he pushed Hinata down with his foot, making his head slam into the ground.-If Nishi isn’t here...How about we have some fun? You are just my type, you know?

He was trembling in fear. The man was serious.

-That’s not my job !-He screamed trying to get away. -Leave me alone!

The man laughed.

And Hinata knew why.

No one was going to help him. Even if they were in a road full of people, no one was going to help him.

He tried to break free, struggling with all he culd, but the man was obviously stronger than him. He screamed, hoping for someone to react, for someone to help him, even if they both knew it wouldn’t happen. It never happened.

The man took his arm and made him stand up, dragging him, even when Hinata tried to throw himself at the ground, once again, and keep him away.

-Let me go, please!- he screamed once again.

-What are you doing, bastard?

A voice said, opening it’s way through the crowd, till it reached Hinata’s ears. Even when the man was making it unable to move, he managed to turn his head a little bit and see who was talking.

A pair of blue eyes, looking at him, and frowning. It was scary…

-Hey!-He yelled again, and just then the man realized they were talking to him.-Yeah, it’s to you, idiot!

The man turned around and looked at the boy, bored.

-What do you want?

-Let him go.- He said. Hinata was scared and tried to back away, but the man was holding his wrists.- Now.

-And what are you going to do if I don’t, brat? -The man was pissed off.

-I don’t give second warnings.-The boys said, and before the man could say another thing, he punched him in the stomach. The clenched his stomach as a reflex, and letting Hinata’s wrist free.  

As soon as he was free, Hinata ran and hid behind the boy.

-Are you okay?-The boy asked, and Hinata nodded, too scared to talk.

Then the man stood up again,ready to fight.

-Are you going to punch him again? -Hinata asked, hoping the boy would fight again.

-Run…-The boy whispered, confusing Hinata.-I wasn’t thinking. I don’t know how to fight. Run !

The boy’s face was one of complete fear, and Hinata realized that he, in fact, didn’t have a clue of what he was doing.

-You had one job!-Hinata screamed, and took the boy’s hand, starting to run towards the brothel.- Are you actually an idiot?!

-At least I got you out of the problem! -The boy screamed back, running at the same speed as Hinata.- You couldn’t even get him off of you! Are you really that weak?!

-I don’t want to hear that from the one who told me to run away from a fight! -He screamed again. He turned into a corner, and they were left in an alley.

-Wouldn’t it be worse if we are on an alley?-The boy asked worried.

-It’s Tanaka’s area.-He sighed, dropping into the floor.-They won’t do us a thing here.

-Tanaka’s area?- The boy asked again, not really understanding.

-Oh, yeah! You don’t really look from here. All the city is divided in areas, controlled by delinquents, if you defeat their leaders, you get the zone. Tanaka is a friend of mine, and Nishinoya, and leader of a delinquent group named “The Crows”, so they won’t harm us.-He explained a little calmer, and the boy just answered with a “Hmn” that he understood.-Where are you from? I already told you, you don’t look from

-From the neighbouring Kingdom...The Kingdom of Terra...The Village of the Green Trees…

-You are from the Green Village? Waah ! I’d always wanted to go there !

-It’s not really an interesting place…

Hinata shrugged.

-Thats what they have told me, but they say is a really peaceful place, and that there is even a musician that plays the most beautiful songs.

-Yeah...I have heard of her.-He answered.-Hey, where can I sleep around here?

-Sleep around here? Do you mean sleeping with someone or…?

-What?! No !- the boy interrupted flustered.- I mean just one bed!

Hinata thought for a moment.

-You can sleep in a Dorm House, but…Is not that comfortable…

-What do you mean?

-Well, they are expensive, and you sleep on the floor with a lot of people…But of course, I also sleep like that, but in those places, you don’t know who is sleeping next to you...or what they are doing, at least, where I sleep, I know the one next to me is as tired as I am, and in the same boat I am. But those sound from the wall, are horrible.

The boy looked at him confused.

-Where do you live?

-I don’t live there, I just sleep.-Hinata said.-I sleep in the brothel of the Old Loiser. There is a special room for us.

-Then you are…-He tried to say, but he couldn’t find a world for it not to sound rude.

-Not really.-Hinata said as if it were nothing.-At least not yet.

It was weird, and confusing, but the boy decided not say something about it.

-So, it’s better to sleep there?

-I guess you could say so...If you are a heavy sleeper, and you can handle weird sounds.

-Well.-The boy stood up.-Then take me there.

-You sure?- He asked not sure if the boy could handle the brothel.-I can take you there, but no one wants to sleep there.

-I don’t have another place to stay.-He said serious.

-If you say so...Right! I can’t take you there if I don’t know your name !-Hinata said and he showed his hand, smiling brightly.-Hinata Shouyo.

The boys stared, but then sighed and took his hand.

-Tobio. Just call me, Tobio.

* * *

The moans of the girls wouldn’t stop, and for a moment, Hinata thought it had been a mistake to bring the boy to the brothel.

-Are you alright? -He asked the boy that was sleeping next to him.-Sorry, we can’t get out now. It’s worse if we escape during night.

Tobio just sighed.

-It isn’t as bad as I thought.-He said annoyed.-There is a roof and blankets...Lots of people and weird noises, but is better than my house.

-How was your house like?-Hinata asked curious, trying to distract them both of the sound from the other side of the wall.

-It was big...Really big...I have always sleep alone, now that I remember...I never had...so many people sleeping in the same room.

Hinata sighed.

-It’s annoying during summer, it’s too hot, but in winter months like these...Is good to have so many people together. Is the only way to get a little warmth.

There was a scream, higher than the rest, and taking them by surprise.  

-But that noise…-Tobio said under his breath, with a growl.-I don’t know how you bear with them.

You get used to them.-Hinata said sadly.

-Stop making weird faces.-Tobio hit him with his index finger in the bridge of his nose.-You look ridiculous.

-You look even more ridiculous with that grumpy face.-Hinata answered back.

-I was born with this face!-He screamed in a whisper.

-Weird face.-He stuck out his tongue.

-You are childish.-He frowned and took Hinata’s head in his hands.

-Auch, auch…That hurts!

Another loud scream was heard, making both of them, stop what they were doing, becoming too conscious of the sounds surrounding them.

Hinata stayed silent. Maybe it really had been a mistake to bring the boy here…

Slowly, he neared Tobio, and left the other’s head rest in his chest, while starting to hum.*

-What are you doing idiot?-He asked confused.

-So you don’t hear, stupid.-He said as if it were obvious.-It sometime helps me.

-Really? That’s stupid.

-Shut up, and listen to the song.

He kept humming, trying to focus on his voice, rather than the sound around them.

It was uncomfortable, sleeping so close to someone, but is not like it wasn’t unbearable.

“Besides…”Hinata thought to himself, as he saw Tobio slowly falling asleep.”It’s working.”

He kept humming the song, till he could hear Tobio’s snoring. Just then he relaxed and allowed himself to fall asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I'M SO SORRY. I actually updated the wrong file!! I wanted to die when I found out...I'm sooo sorry !  
> But never mind, I finally could update the correct file. I ended up taking longer than intended, but I realised when I was making new year's dinner, and couldn't take the computer till I finished it, but i fell asleep, then the dinner, then i got tired again and just some hours ago i got up, and have breakfats, and well, you know...  
> But to the point.   
> Tsukkishima's mom, and Hinata, are actually singing the same song. You can interpret it as any song you want, but if you want to know what song exactly they were singing.   
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19bBGxf5k6k   
> Yeah that's the one. It's the Pan's labyrinth lullaby, if you are to lazy to copy paste.


	6. Chapter 3

And this is the part of the story that no one else will tell you. 

Once upon a time a kigndom far away from the Kingdom of Inhumanity. Of that one I barely remember the name. But it wouldn't be of much help. All this places died centuries ago. 

In this kingdom, there was a little prince. 

On that instant, that the "Small Lucifer" was calmly sleeping with his "Even smaller friend", the little prince of that kingdom, that was know for their beautiful owls that lived on the forest, began to contribute in his little big part on this tragedy. 

-Who are you?-The boy asked to the boy who was picking up the dishes that he had one dropped.-You are new here, I've never seen you here. 

The other one refused to look at him, and continued to picking up the dishes.

-Hey! You are going to hurt yourself!- Worried, he took the boy's hand away from the broken plates. 

-It doesn't matter.-He said taking his hand back, the blood dripping and dirting his clothes. -It really doesn't matter...

-It does matter!-The boy said almost screaming.- You are bleeding! Come here! I'll make it better!    


The boy picked him up. He tried to resist, but the boy was incredibly strong. After a while of wandering in the halls, he gave up on resisiting. 

-Do you even know were you are going? 

-Of course! The kitchen is over there! The medicines are there!-He said pointing at the left hall.  

He sighed. He was tires. 

-One, the kitchen is over there.-He pointed at his back.-Two, the medicines are next to Kimiko's room. 

The boy stoppe, confusing him a little bit, but suddenly he started to cry.

-I'm sorry! You are going to die and I can't save you !

-What are you talking about idiot?-He asked surprised by the boy's tears. He took his a rag from his pocket and started to dry his face from the tears.-I won't die! 

-But you are bleeding! -He sobbed.-Dad say I never let anyone bleed, because they will die if they do! 

-It's not a lot of blood.-He sat on the floor, and made the boy sat next to him. He continued to clean his face.-I wont die for something like that, idiot. 

-Really!-the boy asked happily.-You won't die? 

-I can take care of myself.-He said, rubbing the boy's face one last time, finally dry. 

The boy stared at him some minutes, and then smiled. 

-I'm Koutarou!-He took his hand out still smiling. 

-Aakashi Keiji...-He took it hesitantly. 

-Akaashi Keiji…-He repited it, with a big smile.-I like it! 

Akaashi blushed.

-From now on!-Koutarou stood up suddenly.-I Bokuto Koutarou, prince of the Hukuroo kingdom, will protect Aakashi Keiji

Aakashi stayed some momments unable to process what was happening infront of him. Bokuto wnet down on one knee, and with a voice, so socft that it was imposible for Aakashi to hear it, he finished. 

-To the day I die. 

* * *

-Tobio… ¡Tobio!-He called as quietly as he could.-Wake up!I need to go to work!

Tobio opened his eyes slowly. 

-What time is it?-Tobio asked without knowing what was happening 

-Six in the morning….I'm late!

Tobio got up, tossing aside the rags that were used as a bed and sheets. 

-Who works so early?-He asked stressed out, following Hinata in the brothel. 

-I don't know you, rich boy, but I need to earn my food with work, if I don't I die. They give me a place to sleep, but not something to eat. -he said angry, standing outside Nishinoya's room.

-Who's a rich boy, dumbass?-Tobio asked angrily.

Hinata ignored him and knocked on the door. 

The door opened and Hinata greeted Nishinoya with a smile.

-¡Shouyo!-He screamed happily as he hugged him.

-Was there any problem?-He asked worried. Nishinoya shook his head and Hinata felt relieved. 

Nishinoya looked away, and he saw the boy standing behind his friend. 

-And who are you?-He asked annoyed.-Don't tell me the Old Loiser...

-Its nothing like that!-Hinata said.- He comes with me!

Nishinoya calmed down. 

-A friend, Eh?-Nishinoya asked grinning from ear to ear.-I'm Nishinoya Yuu. And you are?

-Tobio.- He answered looking away. 

-Grumpy boy…-Nishinoya said.-How did you become friends with someone like him?

-He is not my friend.-Hinata said annoyed.-He helped me yesterday, he didn't have were to stay, I let him stay. End of the story. 

-You are such a nice person, Shouyo!-Nishinoya hugged him, making Hinata blush.-Are you going to help us?

Shouyo nodded.

The three went to the corner in the main park, were Nihsinoya was supposed to stand. 

-Hey…-Tobio called when Hinata sat down on the street-What are we gonna do?

-Not much.-He answered with a smile-We just wait for a customer, and when they come, we take them to the brothel, were we'll ask for the money.

Tobio nodded, understanding, and he sat down besides Shouyo

-Ah!-The little yelp Nishinoya let out, made both of them look up.- Asahi!

Hinata sighed. So the boy really did came back. He was happy for Nishinoya. 

-Shit…-The whisper Tobio let out took him by surprise. He got up,took Hinata's hand dragging him and in a moment, they were dashing away from the place.

* * *

 

-What happened? Hinata! I still need to work!- Nishinoya screamed trying to get the attention from the boy who was running far away.-Oh…Well, one day off he takes won’t harm, and less when he finally made a friend!

 

-Ah, so it was really you, Nishinoya. I knew I had heard your voice.-That voice made him forget the fact he was working.

 

-Asahi! I’m so glad you came back!- Nishinoya was beaming while Asahi laughed nervously.

 

-I believe I promised do.

 

-Or is it that you came back for one of my special services…?-Nishinoya, left his tone drop provocatively, just to laugh when Asahi’s face became red, trying to look at anywhere else that it wasn’t Noya.-Just kidding, you came to look for that boy, didn’t you?

 

-Yes…He is kind of important so I need to find him quick.

 

-Roger.- Nishinoya smiled.

 

-B-but I think that could wait a while…I-f that means I can drink a cup of tea with you…

 

Nishinoya smiled with saddness and fondness mixed in his eyes, as he stared into Asahi’s

 

-I would love to…-The sincere smile in Asahi’s face broke his heart. He sighed and looked at him in the eyes.-But I’m working.

 

Asahi’s smile banished and made Yuu want to do the imposible for it to never be forever in the tender giant’s face.

 

-Nishi~

 

Nishinoya felt a shiver run down as he heard the voice nearing. He faked a smile and turned around.

 

-Hi~-He greeted the person who always asked for him-The same as always, sir~?

 

With that he left Asahi, with his heart broken into thousand pieces, and feeling dirtier than he ever felt.

 

“But it’s my job…”He thought bitterly, as he saw how Asahi became smaller, and probably not because of the distance.

* * *

 

 

-What happened, Tobio?- Hinata asked, catching his breath when they stopped running

 

-Long story.-He asnwered.-I just don’t want him to see me.

 

-Really?- Hinata asked confused.-Asahi seems a really nice person…Don’t tell me yo -!

 

-It’s none of you bussiness.-he glared at Hinata.-Let’s say…I stole some stuff…And if the pólice sees me…

 

-I understand.-Hinata said with a smile.-Don’t worry, everyone in here steals, we protect each other.

 

Tobio nodded.

 

-Well…Nishinoya will keep talking with him for a while, so…What do you want to do?

 

The sound of both of their stomachs growling made them blush.

 

-Let’s go to Takaeda’s shop!-Hinata said happily as he dragged Tobio by the arm, to the shop where he knew he could get foo.

 

When they entered to the store they were greeted by the smell of the freshly baked bread.

 

-Takaeda!- Hinata screamed so the man knew he arrived.

 

-Ah! Hinata!-He answere back, coming out from the back of the store.-Came for the same as always?

 

-I brought a friend today.-he smiled leaning on the counter.-Is there something new?

 

-I’m sorry.-He asnwere sadly giving both of the boys a piece of bread.-Not one you can understand.

 

 Hinata sighed andTobio ohis share of bread.

 

-What are you talking about?-Tobio asked, half listening, as he was more entertained with his food.

 

-Books…-Hinata answered, and Tobio looked at him confused.- i like the storied inside them, so Takaeda sometimes lends me books so I can read…But I don’t know how to read…I can only see the pictures…

 

-You don’t know how to read?-Tobio asked, and Hinata shooked his head. Tobio sighed.-Give me one.

 

-Ah?

 

-Give me a book. You don’t know how to read, I do.

 

Hinata’s face lit up, and he ran to one of the shelves, picking one, and came back running.

 

-”The Little mermaid?” This is a fairy tale…

 

-I want to know what happens.-Hinata sat on the floor happily. –I found the picture book and I liked it…But I never understood it completely…

 

Tobio sighed, yet he sat down next to Hinata and started to read.

 

\- “Far out in the ocean the water is as blue as the petals of the loveliest cornflower, and as clear as the purest glass. But it is very deep too. It goes down deeper than any anchor rope will go, and many, many steeples would have to be stacked one on top of another to reach from the bottom to the surface of the sea. It is down there that the sea folk live...”

 

Twelve pages later, Hinata was crying on Tobio’s shoulder.

 

-Idiot!-He was worried.-Why are you crying?

 

He couldn’t undertand what Hinata was trying to say, with all the crying, but he managed to get something along the lines of “It’s so sad”  
-You were the one who wanted to read it…-He sighed and hugged him, trying to make him calm down.-Come on, don’t be a crybaby…

 

-I’m not a crybaby…-Hinata whispered and continued to cry. Tobio just rolled his eyes.

 

-Whatever you say, dumbass…

 

After some time Hinata stopped crying, but didn’t move.

 

Tobio tried to move him, only to find out the other was heavily asleep.

 

He was about to yell at him that he wasn’t a pillow for him to sleep on, but he remembered last night and how he barely managed to get sleep in that hell.

 

He leaned on the wall, the book tossed aside and decided to imitate the song Shouyo had sang last night.

 

It took less than what he expected for him to fall asleep too.

* * *

 

 

-Hurry up!- Hinata laughed getting out of Takaeda’s shop.- Come on, Tobio! You’re too slow!

 

-I’m not slow!-He yelled back, quickly following him.-You cheated! You were up before I was!

 

-If you don’t hurry up, I’m going to win!-He ignored what Tobio had said, and continued running.

 

They both ran until they got to the main square. It was early and Hinata could go out a little while until the sun set and he needed to return with Tobio.

 

-I won!-Hinata cheered as he got to the main square. 

 

-Cheater…- Tobio whispered out of breathe.

 

Hinata just kept smiling.

 

-What now?-He asked sitting down.

 

-Don’t know.-Tobio admitted sitting besides Hinata.-I’m hungry…

 

-No money…In the brothel they give food once a day, and no money. They know that if I had more, I would escape.

 

-You could still escape without the money.-Tobio said. -The Village green is relatively close, isn’t it? You can run one day without looking back.

 

-It's not as if I hadn’t thought ... – Hinata said sadly-But if I do, I will cause many problems to Nishinoya, and he helped me a lot when I was in danger ... Here I have the closest I’ll ever have to a family. Takaeda takes care of me and gives me food, and Tanaka always protects me from thiefs ...

 

Tobio stayed silent fot a moment and saw how sad Hinata’s eyes were/

 

-Besides ... -he said after a minute.- I was told by the old Loiser. I will never be free. I was born a slave. I will die as a slave.

 

-That's a lie.- Tobio interrupted. -You can be free ... If I remember ... Doesn’t "Shouyo" mean something like "fly towards the sun"?

 

Hinata stared at Tobio, who flushed as he realised what he said, but he still didn’t seem to want to take it back. A smile formed on Hinata’s lips and he slowly took Tobio’s hand.

 

-Thank you, Tobio. You are a good person!

 

He only blushed more.

 

-You're the first to say that...

 

-Well then, I'm the first to tell the truth.

 

Shouyo smiled, and Tobio began to realize how it was beautiful, sincere and contagious. A smile, small, tiny, formed in Tobio lips.

 

-You're smiling! -Hinata shouted excitedly. His smile became bigger.-I thought you couldn’t smile!

 

-Dumbass –He said immediately, erasing it from his face.-I smile perfectly fine.

 

-You should smile more often.- said Hinata with his smile still on his face.-You look better when you smile.

 

And he was ’t lying. Tobio smile, at that moment, was the most beautiful thing in the world. He liked the idea that smile was his fault.

 

The sound of a flute was heard by the square and both lifted his head. *

 

-Isn’t that ...?

 

-Yeah ... That's the song! -Hinata said shocked.

 

Before Tobio could say anything, Hinata stood running towards where the sound of the flute seemed to come.

 

-Wait Shouyo! - Tobio stood up, and ran as fast as he could, but still could not reach it.

 

Meanwhile, Hinata couldn’t hear anything but that song. He needed to hear as much as he could. He needed to hear it forever. It soothed him and everything in it said "You're safe, Shouyo ... Everything will be fine"

 

No matter that his legs were aching. He had to find the person who was playing that song.

 

He stopped when he saw a beautiful woman, in the middle of the square, with a flute in her hands.

 

For a small moment, he saw a woman with orange hair, amber-colored eyes and a smile that was as bright as the sun, but still you could feel how dangerous it was. A warm feeling enveloped him and he could almost hear her call his name, and humming that song ...

 

-What happened to you, idiot?- Tobio asked, putting his hand on Hinata’s shoulder.-You're acting weirder than normal ...

 

Hinata came out of his trance, and could clearly see the woman, now with black hair and glasses, totally different from who had seen before. He shook his head, confused.

 

Who was this woman?

 

Tobio was worried. Too Much. Hinata was crying, but seemed unaware that his face full of tears, more concerned to see the girl in front of you which in itself.

 

-What is it? -the girl asked ceasing to play his flute.

 

-Nothing ... -Hinata mumbled something embarrased.-It's just that song ...

 

-Not mine. -said the girl, before he could finish.-A friend let me use it. The song used to be of an old friend of hers. If it bothers you...

 

-None of that.-said Hinat.- It's just ... that I find it very familiar ... Who was your friend?

 

-Her name was Tsukkishima Reiga.

 

-It must have been my imagination ... – Hinata then sighed.-I don’t know any Reiga ... Can you play one last time? Seriously ... that song brings back many memories.

 

The girl nodded and started playing again.

 

Hinata stood right next girl, enjoying the music, which brought so many memories.

 

-It's weird you're just listening, idiot.- Tobio said.-The songs are for dancing, or at least that’s what Suga tells me...

 

Hinata smiled and showed his hand Tobio.

 

-Then shall we dance?

 

-Are you an idiot?

 

But he still took Hinata's hand.

 

The steps were awkward, but both they couldn’t help feeling it was fun.

 

They gave twists and turns, it made no sense because they were not going to the beat of the music. Hinata starts jumping almost there, even if the song was so dreary.

 

Tobio felt happy, his lips even began to turn in an attempt to smile, seeing as Shouyo laughed and smiled, as if it were something more fun to dance in the middle of a square with beautiful music, but with disastrous steps.

 

The clock in the square, marked the half past seven, and Hinata knew it was time to return to that place.

 

-Thank you so much.- Hinata said with a smile to the girl.-You have no idea what it meant to me ...

 

  -No problem. –She answered.-If you do not mind, what's your name?

 

-He is Tobio. –He said pointing to the guy behind him and then said-And I am Hinata Shouyo. I hope to see you tomorrow.

 

Shimizu stopped to think…That named seemed awfully familiar.

 

She remembered something suddenly.

 

She turned her head to keep asking the boy…

 

He was gone

 

-¿Could he…-She asked herself out loud.-…have known “Hinata Naru”?

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someday I will actually edit everything...  
> That day is not today.


	7. Chapter 4

The Kingdom of Terra was a place, that in one word, was beautiful. I never remeber seeing them suffer from drought and even in their worst, their harvest were always surprisingly good. The king of such beautiful kingdom had a beautiful daughter. 

A beautiful girl with such a soft hair and such a bright smile, that no one could not fall in love with this little lady. 

That my dear friends, was no lie. 

The thing that those elders failed to mention in their stories, is how clumsy and air head the little princess was. 

And how tragic and lovely her love story was.

Everything started when the musician Kiyoko was in the neighbour Kingdom waving goodby to the son of "The Red" 

-Then is settle down.-Yachi´s father said with a smile.-I wil be waiting anxiously the day our kingdoms can be united. 

-I say the same. 

The man infront of the king Yukio, was the king of a far, far away kingdom. I will be honest and tell you that I don´t remeber it´s name. It has been so many centuries since that last time I heard it´s name, that it would be a miracle for me to remember it. 

The little Yachi, at that moment, had eleven, but her destiny had been sealed. The pieces were almost completely in their places, for the tragic escenary to unfold, without us being able to stop it. 

So that day, Yachi was engaged to the most dangerous person for the time, that you could say he was, unconsiously, the true responsable of the horrible slaughter that took place in that land

-What are you doing, Hitoka?-Asked Oikawa, scaring Yacho who was looking throught the window in a hallway of the palace. 

-I´m sorry! It wasn´t my-!

-Easy there...-He said with a smile.-I won´t harm you, is just that...What are you doing? 

Yachi looked at the yard of the foreign castle. 

-I know that...We will marry each other at some point...-Far away there was a fountain that reflected the moon. It looked like a picture that came put of a fairy tale.-But...I´m scared that this ending, is a mistake...

-Hitoka?-Oikawa asked confused.It was weird seeing her friend act so in thought.-It´s a fixed marriaged, you know we could always...

-Is no that.-Yachi´s voice came out cold, surprising him. Her eyes weren´t focusing.-No about us, not something so little as that

Oikawa trsuted her friend, that even if she was three years younger than him, she was pretty smart, and her instic never failed her. 

"If she is that nervous...Something very wrong must be happening..."he thought anxiety creeping over him. 

-I´m scared these kingdoms become a tragedy...-Was the last thing she murmured. In a voice so soft that he found it hard to hear her. Yachi shooked her head, trying to shake those feelings away. With a worried smile, she bowed a little bit to excuse herself.-I better not worry so much. See you tomorrow, Oikawa. 

Tooru smiled and waved at his fiancé. 

-You shouldn´t leave everything to destiny, Hitoka...-He sighed looking through the window. A person was sitting near the fountain, and cutting the roses of the garden. Orders from his mother, most likely. His face became bitter and walked away.-Happy endings are never part of their plans. 

* * *

-Tobio…-Shouyo murmured resting on the blankets that were supposed to be his bed. -Are you still awake?

-Hnnn…-He answered.-What´s wrong?

-Nothing ...Is just that…

-What´s wrong, dumbass?

-Don´t call me "dumbass"!-Hinata answered angrily, hitting without any actual force Tobio´s head. 

-Don´t hit me, idiot!

-Then don´t call me "idiot"!

-That´s what you are, and i-di-ot!

They both glared at each other, furious.

But Hinata was the firs one to laugh.

Tobio´s eyes were blue, and even though they were kind of big, they looked funny when he was angry.

He couldn´t help it. 

-What are you laughing at?-he asked confused. Hinata was laughing so much, that Tobio couldn´t hide the nervous smile that crept on his lips. 

Hinata flattened his hair and frowned. 

-"I-di-ot!"

Hinata laughed again, and this time there was no way Tobio could stop the bubbling feeling on his stomach.

Hinata stopped laughing.

Tobio was laughing. It was so funny, someone as big as Tobio was laughing.

Yet he couldn´t laugh.

His eyes softened as he saw it, and he smiled more tenderly than he ever thought he was possible of. 

"Tobio" 

-It would be nice, if you always laughed like that.-Hinata couldn´t stop what he was saying. 

When Tobio stopped laughing, Hinata realized what he had said. 

-It looks better than that grumpy face of yours! 

Tobio hit him lightly on the shoulder. 

-You are an idiot...

Hinata smiled. More to himself than to anyone else. 

-Maybe I am. 

Only an idiot would think, Tobio looked pretty when he laughed. 

* * *

Nishinoya sat under the moonlight.

He didn´t have clients that night, and he couldn´t believe something so beautiful existed. 

He sat outside the brothel. There was an old bench under a tree so tall that during the day, there was not a time it didn´t give you a shadow. A red flowering Crab Apple if I remember correctly. 

It was a beautiful tree, that in all honesty, it was a miracle it was even there. It was big and red flowers covered it´s branches. But the weirdes thing was that, that tree, only grew on fertile and rich land, things that weren´t characteristics of the Kingdom of Inhumanity.On the opposite, inthe Kingdom of Terra, it was common to find them on the forest of a Thousand Hundred Years.

But Yuu didn´t know that. He just sat under that beautiful tree. It was nice just to sit down and enjoy the quite.

-¡Ah, Nishinoya!

Nishinoya looked around and he saw the same man he saw at the park that evening.

-Asahi!-With happiness bursting out of his body, he screamed his name. A dumb smile covered his face, as the man sat besides him.-What are you doing so late at night? 

-Just making sure no one gets in too many troubles...I could ask you the same, actually...

-No work today.-Nishinoya´s smile weakened.-I wanted to realx a bit before going back in…

Asahi didn´t know what to say.

“Somtimes how I wish prostitution was illegal. As well as selling people and drugs..:" He thought.

-I´m sorry…

-Don´t apologize!-Nishinoya screamed. It hurted Asahi how much he needed to strain his voice to keep it cheerful.-You haven´t dona a thing wrong.

-I´m not that sure about that…-He sighed.-I don´t even know if what I´m doing is correct…

-Idiot.-Nishinoya said jokingly, and Asahi alarmed.-You do what you can, for the correct reasons. I don´t see a bad thing in that.

Asahi smiled.

-Someone so small...With a really big heart...-He sighed. Their hands, Nishinoya noticed, were really close. So close that it was only matter of centimeters for them to touch each other. 

It had been a while since Nihsinoya last blushed. 

-Not as big as yours…Asahi…

Asahi laughed softly. He closed the distance between their hands, wanting to hold them in his.

A single flower fell between their faces. 

-That´s weird…- Asahi taking the flower from the floor.-I think it isn´t the time for it to bloom…

Nishinoya laughed. 

-When Shouyo was younger…I used to tell him stories about flowers that bloosomed later than everyon else…When the rest of them were dead. Even if those were the flowers that suffered the most, they were also the most beautiful.-Nihsonoya´s voice became soft ang gentle.

Asahi stroked Nihsinoya´s hair with his free hand. It was soft and so pleasant to the touch. 

Yuu couldn´t stop thinking how nice it felt to be touched with the gentleness that Asahi did. 

Carefully, he placed the flower on Yuu´s hair,  trying not to hurt him. He smiled for himself as he realized how beautiful he looked with the flower. 

-Just as I thougt...-Asahi murmured.-That flower bloomed just for you. 

Nihsinoya´s face burned. He smiled shyly. 

He wasn´t used to someone saying nice things to him, outside a bedroom, and without the heat of the moment. It was too much that someone said such nice things to him, from the bottom of his hear and not...

The music box began to play. 

It was like the magic spell vanished. 

Nishinoya´s eyes lost their gleam. His smiled dissapeared and he couldn´t bring himself to look at Asahi at the eyes, remembering what exactly he was . 

-I need to go.-He said sadly. 

He was surprised when Asahi just touched his head, patting it lightly. 

-I understand...I´ll come back another day.-He stood up, but Nishinoya didn´t want him to go. 

-Asahi!-Nishinoya screamed when he was almost gone. He touched the flower in his hair, and when their eyes met, Nishinoya gave him the most sincere smile he had ever given someon.-I´ll be waiting!   
You know? Sometimes I look at the stars and a little voice asks me how ironic life can be. 

I always answer that life is never ironic. It was always plainly cruel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I´m working as hard as I can !

**Author's Note:**

> Regrets...a lot actually *cries* sorry, trying to make a kind of decent translation, because I suck at this, just...I don´t even know what to do anymore...


End file.
